


Dinner with the Doctor

by thedoctordanceswithrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctordanceswithrose/pseuds/thedoctordanceswithrose





	Dinner with the Doctor

Rose sat down in the chair the Doctor was holding out for her and looked around the restaurant. She’d never been here before and she didn’t know how he’d found it since he’d only been here about a week.

She hadn’t known what to expect when he came bounding through the door, cheesy grin on his face, saying they should go on a date. Her other Doctor had taken her out before but they weren’t exactly ‘normal’ and they didn’t really call them dates. They’d always end up running from something or in one case, getting drugged by some substance in their food and then thrown in prison for what was apparently “too much physical contact” for that planet if you were unmarried. It came to a point where any time she and the Doctor had gone anywhere, she’d always anticipated something happening.

Now, as she sat here across from this man that was both new and familiar to her, she felt anticipation, but not from any fear or danger. She felt the weight and the need for what they hadn’t done yet pressing on all sides. She wanted to go farther and she knew he did too but they’d agreed to take it slow. Still, the way he was looking at her, she really didn’t want to anymore.

The Doctor was staring at her so intently, Rose had to look away to keep from diving across the table to snog him. She decided to look down at the menu, barely registering any of the words before her due to the butterflies currently flying in her stomach.

“Uhm…do you know what you’re going to get?” she asked, eyes still on the menu.

“Nope,” he replied brightly. “No idea! How about you?”

“I—,” Rose started before she felt something nudge her foot under the table. Rose looked at the Doctor but he just smiled at her, waiting for her to continue.

“I dunno,” she continued, slipping her foot forward and rubbing it against his tentatively.  “I thought maybe steak and chips,” she said.

“Mmm sounds good.” He smiled as he moved closer to her until his knee was touching hers under the table.

Rose smiled and mirrored his movements, scooting her chair around slightly. “You going to get dessert?” she asked.

“Er….maybe,” the Doctor said, faltering, as Rose slid her high heel off and traced her foot up his thigh.

Rose opened her mouth to tease him but she promptly closed it as his fingers danced lightly across her knee. His hand edged up to the hem of her dress.

“Although, I was thinking of skipping dessert,” he said, sliding his hand underneath the fabric.

Rose’s breath hitched but she quickly recovered. “Yeah, we could…go home early. ‘Had a long day at work, you know.”

The Doctor smiled at her like she’d just said something brilliant. “Quite right, and I’ve had a long day of shopping with Jackie,” he said with a shudder.

“’Worth it though,” Rose said, eyeing his new suit appreciatively. She licked her lips as his hand skirted closer to where she was now throbbing for him to touch.

“You think?” he asked, winking at her.

Whatever Rose had been about to say next was lost because his fingers finally touched her knickers where she was already very wet. She let out a quiet moan.

The Doctor’s eyes darted down to Rose’s lips and he shifted under the table at the increasingly uncomfortable pressure against his new trousers.

“Do you…ahh…do you want to go home, now?” asked Rose, biting her lip to keep from groaning again as his fingers started shifting her knickers aside.  She very much wanted to do this but she also didn’t want to do this in a restaurant. Not this time, anyway. “I’m not so hungry anymore.”

The Doctor jumped up from his seat so fast, he banged his knees on the table but he didn’t seem to notice. “Oh yes! Couldn’t agree more!” He stretched out his hand to her, wiggling his fingers. “Shall we?”

Rose nodded, grabbing his hand as she giggled in a way she hadn’t in years. They ran out of the restaurant together laughing and grinning and people looked at them like they were insane but they didn’t care. Rose thought mildly that this was just another dinner date she wouldn’t finish with the Doctor. But now they had so much time to do that. Finish dates, go back to their place and snog without interruption, do more than snog without certain fears that having a second heart brings. They had time enough to stop running if they wanted. Right now, though, she definitely liked where they were heading.


End file.
